<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tragikomisch by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898317">Tragikomisch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramödie, die: Rogers und Olivers Sternkonstellationstanz umeinander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Davies/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tragikomisch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center"><p><i>You’re in love with him and he is in love with you<br/>
And it’s like a goddamn tragedy<br/>
Because you look at him and see the stars<br/>
And he looks at you and sees the sun<br/>
And you both think the other is just looking at the ground</i><br/>
<a href="http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=262234#t262234">happily ever after</a></p>
<p><b>CN: Alkoholkonsum</b></p></div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger Davies hat viel Zeit in seinem Leben damit verbracht, Oliver Wood anzusehen und sich dabei vorzustellen, wie er seine Hand ergreift und sie gemeinsam die Sterne betrachten. (Weil Oliver doch wie Sterne ist, leuchtend und leitend, konstant und verlässlich. Oliver ist gut anzusehen, findet Roger, weil jedes Mal etwas Neues zu entdecken ist; eine Sommersprosse, ein Leberfleck, eine Verfärbung der Iris, ein leicht schiefer Zahn, eine Narbe am Kinn oder Arm oder Knie, ein Grübchen oder auch nur ein besonders schönes Lächeln. Oliver ist überraschend und schön und unerreichbar weit weg. – Roger weiß das, also bewundert er von Ferne.)</p><p>Oliver Wood ist davon überzeugt, dass es nichts Schöneres geben kann, als Roger Davies' Hand zu halten und an einem sonnigen Tag im kühlen Schatten unter einem Baum zu liegen. (Weil Roger doch wie Sonne ist, hell strahlend, und nicht zu übersehen, immer zugegen und wunderschön. Roger ist nicht lang ansehbar, findet Oliver, weil seine Schönheit blendet und so und so nicht zu erfassen ist, was Roger Davies als Menschen ausmacht; sein Humor, die wohl bedachten Worte, die strukturierten Gedankengänge. Roger ist Gewöhnung und Behaglichkeit und absolute Sehnsucht. – Oliver kann also nur die Finger nach ihm ausstrecken und hoffen.)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Für Außenstehende mag es wie eine Dramödie wirken, wie Roger Davies und Oliver Wood umeinander schleichen, sich unauffällig an der Schulter berührend; die Blicke zu Boden gerichtet; immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu nahe zu kommen, sondern immer weit genug auseinander zu bleiben, um sich selbst nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Tragikomisch, wie sie sich beäugen und wünschen, der andere würde einen Schritt tun. (Aber keiner tut diesen Schritt, weil es manchmal doch einfacher ist, unausgesprochenen Worten aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis eins sich sicher ist, auf die ersehnte Antwort zu treffen, die sich so gut anfühlt wie erträumt.)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Vielleicht ist es ein Wink des Schicksals, dass Oliver Wood nach dem Krieg und all dem Schmerz Quidditchspieler in seiner Lieblingsmannschaft wird, und vielleicht ist es aber auch nur Zufall, dass Roger Davies bei derselben zu spielen beginnt. Vielleicht soll es so sein, dass sie sich nach der Schule in ähnlichem Kontext wiedertreffen, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Laune der Natur, dass sie miteinander ins Gespräch kommen und sich gut miteinander verstehen. Vielleicht ist es vorherbestimmt, dass ihre Herzen höher schlagen mit jedem Wort, das sie wechseln, vielleicht jedoch ist es aus freiem Willen, dass sie sich verabreden.</p><p>Roger ist wagemutig, aber euphorisch, als er nach Olivers Hand greift, obwohl sie gerade erst seit knapp einer halben Stunde im Pub sitzen und ihr Guinness genießen. Olivers Herz setzt aus und seine freie Hand legt sich wie selbstverständlich über Rogers, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun könnte. Und dann plötzlich liegen ihre Lippen aufeinander, als hätte es all die Jahre nicht mehr gebraucht, als sich gegenüber zu sitzen und einmal tief in die Augen zu sehen. (Es klingt überzogen und viel zu romantisch, aber irgendwie ist es so … <em>sie</em>, dass keiner auf die Idee kommt es infrage zu stellen.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>